Golf club heads have a front face which is used to contact the ball to be hit, and thus to exchange energy from the club to the ball. For woods and driving irons the front face is at a positive angle to drive the ball upwards, as well as forwards, when hit. The angles vary from club to club allowing the player to select the desired amount of lift for a particular shot. Putters, for use close to the hole, generally have little or no angle as they are intended to push the ball across the playing surface without any lift. Some players slightly pull their putter upwards as its strikes the ball so as to produce top spin and encourage more run on or distance for the same force.